Unappreciated
by B055 d0n B4rBi3
Summary: Kagome is a high school sttudent who is going out with the most popular guy around. Kouga Ookami. And Kagome's in love. At least until the new guy comes around, who doesn't want anything to do with girls...at the moment. KougaKags but then InuKags. R
1. Chapter 1 Im Not Perverted!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Its NaTasha! This is a new tale of mine. It's pretty good to me, so I hope you like it. It came to me out of the blue like, last Friday when I was listening to the song Unappreciated, so, I was like,…WOAH! I gots me a story, lol, so I hope you guys like it**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Inuyasha the series or anything Inuyasha… : sucks….. **

**ENJOY!!!!!**

**Unappreciated**

**Chapter 1: I'm Not A Pervert!!!**

The thunders clapped mercilessly, letting its dangerous roar flow through the entire city of Tokyo, and lighting flashed viciously bright and quick. People on the streets scurried about in desperation of finding a warm and dry shelter, covering their heads with umbrellas, newspapers anything they had on them that could have been used as a shield from the through the heavy mass of rainfall. Vehicles on the street were stuck in minor traffic because some people were either going fast to get out of the rain and to their destination, or slow, so as to not cause a fatal accident. Winds had gusted rapidly whipping trees back and forth, as well as the streetlights, street lamps, loose gates and sometimes even birds trying to fly away.

Today was a gloomy day.

"And what sucks is that we STILL have school to go to…" muttered a petit, fair skinned raven haired girl, as she rolled her eyes and let go of the blinds of her room window. She sighed and walked towards her bed where she had laid the outfit of the day. She sighed once more before letting a small smile creep onto her face.

"At least I still have Kouga to look forward to."

Kouga.

As that name repeated in her mind, her small smile grew. Kouga Ookami. He was perfect and she was in love with him. He was a senior. He had long black hair that was mid back length. He always had it in a ponytail though, which made him even sexier. He hade pearly white fangs that could make a dentist weep with pride, yet still be embarrassed at how Kouga's teeth were more perfect than his own. His eyes would make any girl blush and/or faint. They were an amazing electric blue color. His body, oh. His body was tanned and flawless. Toned perfectly. Not bulky, not puny. Just perfect. He had a sexy four pack abs that she could never resist. He was Captain of the Football team and the soccer team and was popular. She had it made. They've been together since sophomore year

"KAGOME!!!" screamed a boy's voice.

Kagome shook out of her fantasizing upon hearing her little brothers' voice.

"WHAT?" she yelled, as she walked towards the door and cracked it open.

"YOU MISSED THE BUS AGAIN!!!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" she yelled as she shut the door and ran to her clothes, quickly putting them on. She looked at her clock to see it read 7:03 AM.

"Was I thinking about him THAT long?" she said to herself as she pulled her shirt on. Kagome walked to her full length mirror next to the door and turned in different directions. Today, she wore an over-the-shoulder white sweater that clung tightly to her body. It had stopped low enough to show a little cleavage, nothing too revealing and ended at her mid thigh. She wore tight boot length blue jeans and white uptowns. She smiled then shook her head up and down, rock star style. Then she looked back up and ran a hand through her hair.

Perfect.

She was going for that messy but tamed look. Just because the weather looked crappy, didn't mean she had to too! She placed on some silver bangles on both wrists and put on her white hooded J Lo Jacket with tan faux fur on the hood. She took her backpack and flipped her emerald colored razor and dialed a number. After it rang four times, a girls voice was heard.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Sango, it's Kagome."

Sango lightly laughed.

"I know it's you Kags, I DO have caller Id."

Kagome laughed in turn.

"Whatever Sango. Hey, you still at home?"

" Uh, well, I just stepped out the house. Why, you need a ride again?" she laughed.

Kagome just had a dead looked, however smiled again.

"Yeah, I missed the bus."

" Kags, don't take it the wrong way but, how come you never call Kouga to get you?"

Kagome looked up in thought. Why didn't she ever do that? Kagome just shrugged as she left her room and went down the stairs.

"Kags?"

"Oh, well..I don't know. I feel like I'm bothering him when I ask him to do me something."

"Isn't he your boyfriend? You have no reason to feel that way. I'm sure Kouga would love to."

As Kagome turned the corner and entered the kitchen, she saw her mother washing pots and pans. She walked over and gave a quick kiss on the cheek and sat at the table.

"Yea I know Sango, but-HEY! It sounds to me like you don't WANT to give me a ride!" Kagome said. Sango began laughing.

"Yeah, you're right! I don't, you're trooping it to school today Kagome. See you there!"

With a full mouth of eggs Kagome screamed

"NNNOOOO!! FANGO!!! NO!"

"Kagome!" said Ms. Higurashi.

Kagome smiled and then swallowed.

"Sango, no!"

"Relax, I was just kidding. Come on, I'm outside."

At that, Kagome heard a car honk three times. She stuffed everything in her mouth and left out towards the door.

"FVY BOM!" she yelled as she flew out the door ( not a shrine, a regular house)

At SHIKI-TAMA HIGH

Sango had parked her blue Honda civic in the student parking light and turned the key. The girls stepped out and made their way to the school.

"-So I slapped the shit out of him." Sango ended. The two girls burst into laughter after hearing the latest Miroku Tale. Suddenly, the two girls felt arms around their waists, and they both tensed a bit.

" Hey their sexy lady!" said Miroku as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of Sango's neck. She tried so hard to not blush, however a pinkish tinged had crossed her face.

" Uhh-..Hey Houshi." she greeted as cool and calmly as she could.

"Mornin' Kagome." Kouga seductively growled in her ear as he left trails of kisses from her jaw to her neck. Kagome just smiled widely as she squirmed under his grip cutely.

"Hey Kouga." she giggled. Hearing a deep clearing of the throat, Kouga stopped and looked up at both Miroku with his arms crossed and Sango whose hands rested on her hips.

"What?" He asked with his gruff voice. Kagome looked at Sango and shrugged as she gave her a crooked smile. Sango just rolled her eyes and smiled. Then she turned around and continued walking towards the doors. Miroku following avidly.

1st period Off

Sango had Math this period and Kouga had English. So in the library, it was just Kagome and Miroku.

"SO, Kagome. I see things are going great with you and Kouga." Miroku started as they sat down in the back. They both set their bags onto the empty chairs next to them and Kagome played with her fingers.

"Well, yea, I guess so." was her reply. Miroku cocked a brow.

"You 'guess so'? What makes you say that?" he asked. Kagome just sighed.

"I don't know. Lately, Kouga's been having.. like, mood swings or something."

"Mood Swings? Does he hit you?"

"NO! No no no! Of course not! What are you thinking?" Kagome boomed, only to be shushed by the librarian up front and have Miroku quietly laugh at her. She lowered her head and smiled a bit. But then looked serious.

"Kouga'd never hit me. But, it's like he loves me, but it seems like, I bother him sometimes."

"With What?"

"I don't know. Like when I ask him to do something for me, he shuts me down."

"Is this a constant thing?"

"…Not really."

"When was the last time?"

"Mmmm… Like, take last Saturday. It was all fine when we were at his house-"

"OOoo, doing _what?_" he interrupted wiggling his eyebrows. Kagome laughed and slapped his hand.

_ "NOTHING_ all we did was hang out. Really!So we're watching TV and I get a phone call from my mom. I told him I had to go, because my mom needed me and all of a sudden, he gets all mad and stands up, grabs me and throws me on the couch. And he's like ' is _she _more important then being with _me?_' and he just looses it yelling at me. So we argued and it ended up with me being thrown out the house!"

Miroku's eyebrows rose in interest. Kouga threw her out his house? The way he was all over her this morning, and every other day, really made it a _little_ hard to believe. But, now that Miroku was on thee subject, Kouga WAS freakishly possessive and controlling over her. Like, about for weeks ago, at lunch, Kouga went up to get an extra can of soda from the vending machine. When he came back, Kagome was gone. Kouga started freaking out at everybody for like 12 minutes straight. When Kagome came back he started yelling at her for not telling him where she was going. Then he started yelling at her that she was making out with some looser behind his back after he had asked her where she was and she responded the bathroom.

They had gotten into a huge argument, which ended up with a red hand mark on Kougas' face and bruised wrists on Kagome from consistently being pulled roughly by Kouga. These two always argued, and they always ended up hurt. But then Kouga would yell his final word and as soon as Kagome would retort, Kouga yell 'YOU LOST! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP', or something along those lines, then he'd grab her jaw and kiss her, really hard. Kagome always lost, but as soon as she calmed into the kiss, he'd go softer, then apologize.

IT WAS ALWAYS LIKE THAT!!!

Miroku's thoughts had been interrupted when he felt Kagome flick his forehead hard.

"Ow! What was THAT for?" he complained, while rubbing his forehead.

"Well, you were quiet for too long and in deep thought. I figured you were thinking something perverted so…" she shrugged with a smile. Miroku just looked at her annoyed and mouthed 'jerk' to her. He rolled his eyes, and propped his arms onto the table.

"For your info, I wasn't thinking anything perverted."

"Right," Kagome laughed as she leaned into her chair, only to be shushed. Kagomes' laughter ceased as she looked down in her lap with a small smile. Miroku quietly laughed at her, but then died to seriousness.

"But really Kags, I wasn't."

"Then what was on that perverse mind of yours, hmmm?" she asked amusedly.

"I was thinking about your unhealthy relationship with my friend Kouga."

" Un_healthy_!" she said with an offended voice as she too became serious. " What do you mean by unhealthy?"

Miroku raised his hands up in defense in front of him.

"Now Kagome, I'm only speaking my opinions! I mean no offense."

"You just don't understand us Miroku. Kouga and I are as happy as ever."

"Kagome, I'm not a girl, nor am I an approved marital psychiatrist. But I'm pretty sure I know when I see an unhealthy relationship." he said as he laid his hands atop her rested fists. Kagomes brows fell low, as she pulled her hands away from Miroku.

"Oh right, says a pervert who's NEVER had a successful relationship."

"DAMMIT I'M NOT A PERVERT!!" he yelled beating his fists onto the table. The Librarian in turn yelled at them to shut up or leave. Miroku smiled charmingly at the old skeletal librarian and apologized while Kagome took her stuff and angrily pushed in her seat, slamming it into the table. Miroku snapped his neck and looked at Kagome stuttering to calm her down. As she made way past him he grabbed her wrist over and over again. But she kept wiggling out and eventually got a way. Miroku stumbled out his seat and fell to the floor. He got up and ran for Kagome, smiling charmingly when he passed the librarian, then running for Kagome.

"WAIT KAGOME- CHAN!!" He yelled, only to crash into someone as soon as he turned the corner. Miroku would have normally, and quickly, apologize to the person. But he was too shocked with the fact that his lips made contact with the person he crashed into. Both their eyes widened, and they both just stayed that way for in serious shock. Kagome stepped out of the Guidance room and stomped down the halls to give Miroku more of her mind. She found him, then dropped her stuff as her jaw dropped and her body stilled.

TBC!!! WOOO my 4th fresh 2007 story. This one is SURE to be updated a lot quicker than the others!!! So don't you worry for another one of those 2 year gaps until the next chapter!! Just keep on reviewing!!


	2. Chapter 2 Im Gay!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Its NaTasha again, and THIS is the second chapter. Before I begin with the goods, I would like to give thanks to my spark of motivation, my ONE and only reviewer, KUDOS TO;**

**!!! ANGEL of AGONY!!!**

**KUDOS TO YOU Angel of Agony!!!!**

**And now for the tale**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Inuyasha the series or anything Inuyasha… : sucks….. **

**ENJOY!!!!!**

**Unappreciated**

**Chapter 2: I'm Gay!!**

**When we last left off:**

_"WAIT KAGOME- CHAN!!" He yelled, only to crash into someone as soon as he turned the corner. Miroku would have normally, and quickly, apologize to the person. But he was too shocked with the fact that his lips made contact with the person he crashed into. Both their eyes widened, and they both just stayed that way for in serious shock. _

_Kagome stepped out of the Guidance room and stomped down the halls to give Miroku more of her mind. She found him, then dropped her stuff as her jaw dropped and her body stilled._

_bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb00000000000000000000000000000000000000000dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd_

"Oh….my god.." Kagome murmured as her right eye twitched in pure shock. A day without harassing a girl, and he..he..

Miroku suddenly found himself pushed with incredible force which caused him to stumble onto the floor. His eyes were still wide, but he was coming back onto the planet earth. Kagome just looked between the still astonished Miroku and the other person who was wiping their mouth roughly yelling profanities while glaring at the floor. Kagome shook her head and ran to Miroku and kneeled down to him.

"Oh..MY God..Miroku…are you okay?" she asked. All Miroku could do was look down at the feet of the person he kissed with a lost gaze and nod his head, but just barely.

"Miroku, if-if..oh my gosh, here…" Kagome said as she turned around. "Don't you wanna touch me Miroku?"

Miroku could barely hear her.

"YOU GAY MOTHER FUCKER!!!!" yelled the person Miroku had shared lips with

Yes. Miroku had done the unimaginable.

He had kissed a boy.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING YOU ASSHOLE!! UGH!!! YOU ARE SO IN FOR IT YOU STUPID-"

"HEY!" Kagome interfered. The guy that was yelling glared at her and bared his fangs.

"WHAT you stupid WENCH!" he growled.

"DON'T you call me a WENCH you BASTARD!" she shot back. "YOU LISTEN!! APOLOGIZE TO MY FRIEND you so RUDELY kissed and YELLED at!"

The Guys eyes had widened angrily.

"FIRST of all, DON'T TELL ME what to DO! Second? THAT LOOSER HAD KISSED M-"

"Yash?" interrupted Mirokus' small voice.

Both Kagome and the guy looked at Miroku who was slowly getting up with angry faces.

"Roku?" said 'Yash' with a now calmed voice, as he squinted his eyes. Kagome just looked between the two with evident confusion in the eyes and face as the two slowly approached each other. When the two reached a distance of three feet from each other, both their eyes widened and large grins adorned their faces. They both ran into each other embracing each other in a bear 'man' hug.

Kagome just looked at the too in serious disgust and confusion.

"Don't tell me you KNOW this jerk Miroku." Kagome said, with evident disgust in her voice. The two separated and looked at Kagome. The grin instantly falling into a look of angered superiority.

"Don't tell me that this…_she-animal_ is your _girlfriend_ now Miroku. I thought YOU of all people could get a hottie or something." The guy said. Kagomes' eyes flared. As did her nostrils. She balled her hands into fists and marched up to the guy.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN ANIMAL!?" she screamed. "OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON TO BE CALLING OTHERS ANIMALS!!" she proved her point as she grabbed and yanked his small furry ear.

"OW!!! LET GO WENCH!!" he yelled. This made Kagome smirk evilly, as she began twisting his ear causing the guy to scream in pain. Miroku had to laugh, it wasn't everyday he saw Kagome torture a guy she didn't even know like how she did his friend. And to top it all off, she had a rare malicious grin replacing her smirk.

"MIROKU YOU BASTARD!!! GET THIS BITCH OFF ME!!!" 'Yash' cried. Kagome had taken grasp of both ears now, and she was pinching and twisting like no tomorrow. Miroku laughed even harder. Sure, he felt bad for his fiend but, it was a rare moment when 'Yash' would cry AND for help!!! It was his lucky day! However, all good things must come to an end.

Plus, security was coming. So Miroku, with a toothy grin, grabbed Kagomes' fists and tried to gently pry them off 'Yash's' ears.

Eventually, Miroku got her off and security had escorted the teary eyed (NOT crying) 'Yash' to the nurse, as he wiped his eyes and sniffled a few times.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb00000000000000000000000000000000000000dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

"Kagome, I _think_ you might have overreacted back there. He didn't deserve all _that._" Miroku said as he stood next to Kagomes' open locker. Kagome, while getting the books she needed, sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Miroku, I did it because I care." she answered. This made Mirokus' brows shoot up as he looked at the floor and made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

" Last _I _recall, caring doesn't resemble enjoyment of malicious nature and torment of others." he said without looking back up. Just incase, he moved to the side a bit away from Kagome. Kagome just laughed and shut her locker.

"Well it is Miroku. I did it because I care about you. I couldn't let some asshole curse you out. And then he had the nerve to get at ME!" Kagome swung her green Nike sac bag onto her shoulder and signaled for Miroku to follow.

"That reminds me," she continued as she placed a finger onto her bottom lip. "How do you _know _that guy anyway?"

Miroku looked up as he walked and grasped both the strings of his deep purple Nike sac bag.

" We've been buds for ever. He's my best friend. We met through our parents. They've known each other since their high school days."

Kagome said a quiet 'wow' and nodded for him to continue.

"We were always together. I'm telling you, we were inseparable. We were more like brother than friends. We considered each other more brotherly than him and his actual brother-"

"Okay Miroku, I get it, you guys were like white on rice." Kagome interrupted with a smile. Miroku laughed and looked at the ground this time.

" Yea, like white on rice. Well, to make a long story short, I moved here in 6th grade and he moved to America due to his dads business. We haven't really spoken since. I mean, I've made long distance calls before but, it slowly came to a stop, and, no one really uses AIM anymore. So the connection got caught. That's when I met you and your sexy ass friend Sango." he said as he looked at her with a stupid grin.

Kagome lightly laughed and rolled her eyes.

"If you like Sango so much, tell her."

"It's not that easy, I tell you. Sango's a very difficult person. Very complex."

"Maybe it's not Sango that's difficult." Kagome said as she looked of to the side. Miroku looked at her curiously.

"What are you implying?" he asked cautiously.

"Hmm?" She whipped her head in his direction. "What are you talking about?"\

"You said, 'Maybe it's not Sango being difficult'." he imitated with his best girly voice, which was unbelievably horrible. This made Kagome burst into laughter.

"What? What are you laughing at?"

"YOU! Ha ha ha ha, your girly voice is SOO terrible!" she continued to laugh.

"Honey **please**, you're just jealous because if I was a woman, you know it as a FACT that I'd be hella sexier than you. I'd have guys falling at my FEET wanting to ravage me like we had an eternity-" Miroku silenced as he saw a guy who had stepped out the class room looking at him oddly. Apparently he heard from when Miroku said 'I'd have guys…'. Miroku's eyes had widened in shock and humiliation. Because as Miroku looked around him, their were at least ten guys who roamed the hall, and heard the same part. All looking at Miroku.

This was just NOT Mirokus' day.

"OH my God, Kenji I swear I'm not gay." Miroku tried to insure as he tried to grab the guys with a look of desperation. They all just flinched away from him as if he was contagious. This made Kagome laugh even harder. Then the bell rang, signaling second period to begin. Kagome just ran through the crowded halls laughing as Miroku yelled.

"DAMN YOU KAGOME!! NOW PEOPLE THINK THAT **I'M GAY!!**"

Bad move.

Apparently, Mirokus' voice had gotten louder when he said 'I'm gay'.

Which was _just_ loud enough for the sea of students to hear. Suddenly, everyone in the halls stopped moving and looked at Miroku, who was holding up a then angry finger in the air, with odd looks. It was _so_ silent. And nerve racking for Miroku, since he practically had the student body looking at him, processing the fact that he had just admitted he was gay.

Mirokus' eyes darted back and forth as he slowly lowered his hands.\

"Awkward…" he mumbled. Then he raised both hands in the air and smiled while saying

"MY FELLOW STUDENTS!! YOU'VE JUST BEEN PUNKED!!! HAHAHA" Miroku continued laughing.

"PLEASE WAIT FOR ASHTON KUTCHERS' ARRIVAL **_WITH YOUR GIFTS!!!_**" Suddenly the whole sea of students began laughing and OHH-ing, especially the girls, who giggled upon being punked by a sexy American.

Miroku sighed in relief as he quickly made his way to class.

"Am I gonna kill Kagome." he murmured. What really was on his mind now that he had thought about killing Kagome was what would the entire school do to him when Ashton Kutcher never comes AND with their free gifts.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

TBC!!! WOOO my 2nd fresh chapter of the story. Again, This one is SURE to be updated a lot quicker than the others!!! So don't you worry for another one of those 2 year gaps until the next chapter!! Just keep on reviewing!!

Oh and btw, I apologize for the gay jokes, I have nothing against gays, I have a few gay friends myself so..and umm OH! I apologize if it wasn't very funny. I did this chapter today off the top of my head so… yea… REVIEWS!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Two faced Golden Child God

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Its NaTasha again, and THIS is the THIRD chapter. MAN! I've NEVER gone this quickly through a top of the head, UN PLANNED story!! Before I begin with the goods THIS time, I would like to give thanks to the sparkS of motivation, my now FIVE reviewer, KUDOS TO;**

**1-) !!! ANGEL of AGONY!!!**

**KUDOS TO YOU Angel of Agony!!!!**

**2-) !!! Lavizzy!!!**

**KUDOS TO YOU Lavizzy!!!**

**3-) !!! MyInuYashaObsession !!!**

**KUDOS TO YOU MyInuYashaObsession !!!**

**4-) !!! Bloodytourment !!!**

**KUDOS TO YOU Bloodytourment !!!**

**AND…**

**5-) !!! Satin's Angel !!!**

**KUDOS TO YOU Satin's Angel !!!**

**I Love You ALL!!!**

**  
**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**  
**

**And now for the tale  
**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Inuyasha the series or anything Inuyasha… : sucks….. **

**ENJOY!!!!!**

**Unappreciated**

**Chapter 3: Two faced Golden Child God**

**When we last left off:**

_Mirokus' eyes darted back and forth as he slowly lowered his hands._

_"Awkward…" he mumbled. Then he raised both hands in the air and smiled while saying_

_"MY FELLOW STUDENTS!! YOU'VE JUST BEEN PUNKED!!! HAHAHA" Miroku continued laughing._

_"PLEASE WAIT FOR ASHTON KUTCHERS' ARRIVAL WITH YOUR GIFTS!!!" Suddenly the whole sea of students began laughing and OHH-ing, especially the girls, who giggled upon being punked by a sexy American._

_Miroku sighed in relief as he quickly made his way to class._

_"Am I gonna kill Kagome." he murmured. What really was on his mind now that he had thought about killing Kagome was what would the entire school do to him when Ashton Kutcher never comes AND with their free gifts._

**(START STORY)**

The bell had rang signaling the beginning of second period. Kagome had already been in her seat and slowly stopped talking to her best friend Sango Hiraikotsu., who sat in front of her. The teacher, Mr.Mitoga, had shut the door like he always did before he'd start a lesson. Mr.Mitoga was a pretty cool history teacher. He was considered a teen to his students, always shared laughs. It was almost never boring in his class.

Almost.

Mr. Mitoga was in his early thirties with jet black hair that reached his upper back which he kept in a slick-backed ponytail. He had sun kissed skin and a clean face along with deep green eyes. He was kind of cute, at least in the eyes of most girls. When the subject was brought up in random girl talk, both Sango and Kagome would just shrug their shoulders and give a light, 'hn..he's ok I guess.'

"Ok class if you would take out the set of notes we were completing yesterday and-"

He smirked as the class interrupted him by groaning loudly, however doing as he said. Mr.Mitoga leaned onto the door and crossed his arms after turning off the lights.

"Oh stop whining, you guys act as if you didn't know that THAT was what we were doing today, I mean, we've ONLY just been taking notes since like, the beginning of school?" he laughed. Some students chuckled along with him.

"Mr.Mitoga?"

"Yes Sango?"

"Can't we do something ELSE today?"

"Preferably something that doesn't involve notes?" Mr.Mitoga grinned.

"YEAA!" beamed the class with hopeful grins and smiles. It brought more hope when Mr.Mitoga looked up in deep serious thought and rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm…well.."

"PLEEEEAASSE?" Kagome had asked cutely.

Mr. Mitoga looked at the child-like Kagome and smiled while still rubbing his chin.

"Weeelll…I suppose-"

The Class sighed as Mr. Mitoga blinked. He turned around and opened his door.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Mr. Mitoga kindly asked. The entire class leaned over there desk to see who had softly knocked on the door to see a plump balding security guard who had been roughly grasping a students arm. But the security guard had taken up so much space that all that could've been seen of the student was his right arm. And it was obviously a dude because no chick had sexy manly arms like that, nor did they wear a shiny silver, diamond encrusted man watch or chain bracelet and an extra large red tee.

"Yea. I caught this here punk tryna cut'cher class and what not. Had to take'em to the principal since he wasn't cooperating when I had asked him where he was supposed to be. Put up a struggle, but I got'em." he said as he stuck his round nose up in the air.

"Oh, Is that so? Are you sure he's mine? I've never seen him before." Mr. Mitoga kindly asked.

"Yep." the security guard said as he tugged the boys arm. "Checked the schedule myself, he's yours."

"Well thank you Kaito, but how do you know he was attempting to cut my class?" he quizzically asked. Kaito looked at him blankly, then looked up at the ceiling, then at the kid and then at Mr. Mitogas' feet. He raised his brows and nodded.

"Well- uh, I just you know...it's pretty OBVIOUS a guy like _this _one-"

"Kaito, did you just _assume_ he was cutting my class? I'm pretty sure he's new to this class."

Kaito was sweating now. Upon hearing 'he's new', Kagome had slummed down in her chair and gave an audible groan, which caught Sangos' attention.

"Kags, what's wrong?" she whispered as she sat back down into her seat.

"Remember what I was telling you before class?"

"Umm…Miroku-"

"No! The Bastard!"

"OHHhhh!!" Sango smiled. Then instantly frowned and looked at Kagome in shock.

"OH! You don't think that asshole is in our class do you?"

"There's always possibilities Sango." Kagome groaned. The two, along with the class, had continued listening to Mr. Mitoga shut Kaito the Security Guard down and waited to see the guy behind the wall.

" So Kaito, " Mr. Mitoga said in a fatherly manner, "What did we learn this morning?"

Kaito's head was down like a five year old being punished verbally as he held his hands and closed his eyes.

"Don't-"

"Ah ah ah," interrupted Mr. Mitoga, " This may be a history class, but that doesn't give an excuse as to why we don't use full sentences."

The class giggled and Kaito sighed. The class new damn well Mr. Mitoga couldn't care less about grammar and all that crap.

"We have leaned that we shouldn't judge people based on their appearances and that it was wrong of me to automatically assume that this here punk-"

"Ahem!"

"Uh, this fine young gentleman here was cutting. My apologies to you kid, my apologies to you Mr. Mitoga," Then Kaito stuck his head inside the dark class and held up a hand.

"and my apologies for interrupting your learning session kids. Have a good one."

The class bursted into laughter as Mr. Mitoga walked away from the door and to his desk with a wide smirk. As the security guard started to walk off he heard the boy whisper,

"By the way, I really WAS gonna cut."

Kaito's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He was about to tell Mr. Mitoga but the boy ran in the class and shut the door which locked on the outside. Eventually Kaito left with a glare. Then the boy just stood innocently smirking by the door. The entire class had just broken into more laughter. Even Mr. Mitoga chuckled. The boy had walked up to Mr. Mitoga and whispered.

"Hey, you're a pretty cool teacher, thanks for helping me out there I owe ya one."

"No problem," Mr. Mitoga replied, " Just see to it that you _don't _attempt to cut my class again."

The boy looked at him with a look of amused shock and Mr. Mitoga jus gave him a knowing smirk.

"Oh, Touché."

"Ole." said Mr. Mitoga

As this sharing of secrecy had been going on, Kagome took the liberty of slamming her head repeatedly into her desk, earning her some worried looks.

"WELL now. Class?" Mr. Mitoga said in a strong, happy voice. "I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to our new student apparently. This is.."

"Hey, what's up," He waved " Name's Inuyasha and-" Inuyasha abruptly stopped as he watched Kagome bang her head into her desk muttering 'ow' with every hit. Inuyasha recognized her from earlier and a sadistic smile crept onto his face.

"…..so I'm Inuyasha, and I think I'm gonna really enjoy being in this class."

"Class? Say Hi to Inuyasha." Mr. Mitoga said.

It was silent and for three reasons. One, the guys in the class knew that _this _guy would either ruin their chances with every girl or ruin their relationships with their girlfriends (possibly both at the same time ). Two, the girls had been gawking at the sexy piece of male ass they had never seen and thus knew they'd even cheat on their boyfriends to get him, and three? Everyone knew their was only one silver/white haired, hot bodied, tanned skinned, amber golden eye colored guy named Inuyasha in the entire planet, and HE was son of one of the richest, business typhoon hellcat (in this case dog) around, InuTaisho Takahashi.

At least, ALMOST everyone

"Well, Inuyasha, tell us a bit about yourself, since the class seems too…out of it to do, or say, anything." Mr. Mitoga suggested as he looked at his students oddly.

Inuyasha smirked and stuffed his hands into his super baggy light blue jeans.

"What is there TO tell? Way everybody's gawkin' I'm pretty sure everyone knows enough about me." Inuyasha coolly stated.

Mr. Mitoga placed his chin between his right index and thumb and just nodded.

"Fair enough…so..you can take your seat next to…"

Kagome had immediately stopped her head banging to look at Mr. Mitoga, who looked around, then stared dead at her. She whipped her head to her left and her eyes widened as she JUST noticed that Mikai wasn't their.

"Where the HELL'S Mikai?!" Kagome whispered harshly at Sangos' back. Sango turned around in her seat and cocked a curious brow.

"Kagome, Mikai switched out of this class."

"Since WHEN!?"

"Since the third week of School? Kags, where have you been? Its February!"

"AH!! You can have a seat next to Ms. Kagome on the far left of the class." Said Mr. Mitoga happily. Upon hearing her name, Kagome looked sharply at Mr. Mitoga, who just kept smiling.

"What…" she grunted.

"Kagome? Would you please raise your hand?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and dropped her head onto her desk, however reluctantly, and shortly raised her hand. She didn't bother to lift her head when she heard approaching footsteps, followed by the noise of rubbing denim, then felt the whoosh of someone passing her and plopping right next to her. To add to Kagomes' displeasure, as Inuyashas' ass made contact with his seat, he plopped down hard enough so that his seat made a loud screeching noise as it scraped against the beige floor tiling. This obviously irritated Kagome more because she glared at him while baring her teeth and gripping the ends of her desk.

Inuyasha just stared at her with an innocent smile as if nothing between them had happened. To make it worse,

"Hi Kagome, I'm Inuyasha, it's nice meeting you. I hope we can be friends." he sweetly said as he extended his right arm towards her. Kagome just looked at his hand as if it were the most diseased piece of…something ever, then looked up at his smiling face as if a piece of vile meat found from the sewage pipes under the city.

"Get that thing away from me you jerk." she muttered lowly, yet loud enough for both him and Sango to hear. Sango just let out an audible giggle.

"Kagome, don't be rude, he obviously wants to make friends. Shake." Mr. Mitoga said.

Kagome looked at him as if he were on some kind of unknown drug, but upon getting Mr. Mitogas' stares, Kagome sighed and looked away as she lazily shook his hand and snatched her hand away.

"Hi." she mumbled. Inuyasha smiled happily, then faced forward as Mr. Mitoga smiled approvingly.

"NOW! Inuyasha, I'm sure I have extra packets somewhere, we're taking notes about, Emperor Iyesu and the battle of Sekigahara in which, he took part in conducting and…" Inuyasha drowned him out as Mr. Mitoga searched through the drawers of his desk and suitcase to find an extra set of packet notes and leaned over to Kagome whose head was covered within her folded arms on her desk and whispered.

"I hope you know that was all bullshit I said. Don't think even for a _second_ that I've forgotten about earlier this morning…stupid bitch. Expect something in return." and then he leaned back into his seat and sat upright like a golden child, just in time too. Mr. Mitoga had found his spare note packets and walked up to Inuyasha and placed it in front of him, explaining how the class went about filling the blanks.

Kagome slowly rose her head and stared suspiciously at Inuyasha who nodded at everything Mr. Mitoga had said. He was a two faced, rotten scheming asswipe and everybody thought of him as a golden child God.

'_Oh, he's good. He's really good, fooling everybody into thinking he's some sweet guy. The bastard. I guess I'll have to watch my back now...he told me to expect something in return…' _Kagome thought, all the while glaring at him with narrowed brown eyes. Just then her eyes widened. In fear.

_'Wait! He…he wouldn't actually HURT me…a GIRL, would he?' _she thought as she turned to face him. Inuyasha had watched Mr. Mitoga leave and looked back at Kagome. As soon as Gold met Brown, Inuyasha gave her a cold cryptic smile, then faced front looking all sweet again

Kagome looked at her desk, and silently gulped.** That Bastard is EVIL!**

**O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O**

**S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
N  
N  
N  
N  
N  
A  
A  
A  
A  
A  
A  
P  
P  
P  
P  
P**

**TBC!!! HALLER!!! My 3rd fresh chapter of the UNAPPRECIATED. Man, I'm spitting this like rapid fiya! Lol, This chappie wasn't really funny, but I'm sure it was funnier then the last. Again, This one is SURE to be updated a lot quicker than the others!!! So don't you worry for another one of those 2 year gaps until the next chapter!! Just keep on reviewing!!!**

**AND TO THE READERS (LOVEZ YA!!) IF YOU WANNA FEED SOME IDEAS INTO THIS STORY, I'M SO UP FOR SUGGESTIONS, AND I'LL ADD THEM, OK? THANX!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 King Of The Wolf Pack

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Its NaTasha again, and THIS is the FOURTH chapter. MAN! I've NEVER gone this quickly through a top of the head, UN PLANNED story!! Before I begin with the goods THIS time, I would like to give thanks to the sparkS of motivation, my now FIVE reviewer, KUDOS TO;**

**1-) !!! MyInuYashaObsession !!!**

**MORE GOLDEN KUDOS TO YOU MyInuYashaObsession !!!**

**P.S. yeah, I'm sorry I don't make the chapters longer. But I'll try, ok?**

**2-) !!! gopher-guts7 !!!**

**P.S. I know, it upsets me a bit since my story has 606 hits. Which is SUPER good. But the anger goes when I think about the fact that I actually HAVE reviews, so it's ok I guess.**

**KUDOS TO YOU gopher-guts7 !!!**

**3-) !!! lizziekins !!!**

**KUDOS TO YOU lizziekins !!!**

**AND…**

**4-) !!! Yasha-girl !!!**

**KUDOS TO YOU Yasha-girl !!!**

**I Love You ALL!!!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**And now for the tale**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Inuyasha the series or anything Inuyasha… : sucks….. **

**ENJOY!!!!!**

**Unappreciated**

**Chapter 4: King Of The Wolf Pack**

**When we last left off:**

"_I hope you know that was all bullshit I said. Don't think even for a second that I've forgotten about earlier this morning…stupid bitch. Expect something in return." and then he leaned back into his seat and sat upright like a golden child, just in time too. Mr. Mitoga had found his spare note packets and walked up to Inuyasha and placed it in front of him, explaining how the class went about filling the blanks._

_Kagome slowly rose her head and stared suspiciously at Inuyasha who nodded at everything Mr. Mitoga had said. He was a two faced, rotten scheming asswipe and everybody thought of him as a golden child God._

_'Oh, he's good. He's really good, fooling everybody into thinking he's some sweet guy. The bastard. I guess I'll have to watch my back now...he told me to expect something in return…' Kagome thought, all the while glaring at him with narrowed brown eyes. Just then her eyes widened. In fear._

_'Wait! He…he wouldn't actually HURT me…a GIRL, would he?' she thought as she turned to face him. Inuyasha had watched Mr. Mitoga leave and looked back at Kagome. As soon as Gold met Brown, Inuyasha gave her a cold cryptic smile, then faced front looking all sweet again._

_Kagome looked at her desk, and silently gulped. That Bastard is EVIL!_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The bell had rang signaling that it was now 6th period. The best period for the group of friends at that. Since it was their lunch period. Ah, yes. A time to finally have the chance to talk about what and _who_ ever came into the conversation. Sango had been standing on Kagomes' right side while comfortably , leaning onto the next locker, arms crossed and with a smug smile.

"Kags, I think you're taking it too seriously." Sango calmly stated after hearing from Kagome the unfortunate events from earlier. In response, Kagome looked at Sango with a dead look, and slammed her locker shut. Sango just laughed as the two girls made way for the cafeteria.

"Shut up Sango, you just don't understand."

"What don't I understand then?"

"That that _monster_ of a male is EVIL."

Sango just rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. Then wrapped a friendly arm around her best friend.

"I **still **think you're taking it too seriously."

"WHY SHOULDN'T I?!" Kagome boomed. This just made Sango laugh out more. "DAMN you, stop LAUGHING at me!!" Kagome yelled.

"K- hahahahaha, K-kagome!" Sango breathed. Kagome just looked at her.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you were in _my _shoes." By this time, Sango had calmed down and wiped her teary eyes.

"Kagome, why are you so tight?"

"YOU'D be TOO if some ASSHOLE of a JERK SAT behind you, and tied YOUR hair to the chair! OR, if he placed tacks on YOUR seat, or slapped the back of YOUR head every time he walked up and VOLUNTEERED to do a problem on the bored AND did it AGAIN coming back to his seat, OR placed stickies with **VERY** inappropriate writings on them onto YOUR back and had you walking down HALLS like that and having people you don't know LAUGH at you. _Yes_, Sango, ASK me why I'm so tight again. ASK me!!!"

"Ok, ok, so…maybe he _did_ go overboard. But have you ever thought about being in MY shoes? If you were me, you'd be laughing your ass off too, don't try to deny it." Sango reasoned as they made there ways onto the lunch line. Kagome slowly nodded and picked up a tray.

"Yea… I guess. And now that I think about it, they _were_ pretty funny. I'd laugh too, if it was someone else." she smiled. " But I still hate him."

"Speak of the devil." Sango muttered as she started choosing her foods. Kagome raised a brow and turned around to see Miroku and the Jerk coming. Sango hid her smile as Miroku and his(bastard of a) _friend _picked up trays, while Kagome made her dislike apparent.

"Why hello Kagome!" Miroku cheerfully greeted.

"Hey Miroku." Kagome said as non-chalantly, and through gritted teeth, as possible.

"And might that be the lovely Sano of my dreams over their?" he asked with a bright smile, although he already knew it was her. He walked next to her and took a hand, then looked into her eyes and smiled charmingly, soon after placing a chaste kiss on her backhand. Sango just looked at him like he was someone who she'd never met before, as if he was some random dude who rolled on over to her off the street.

"Same old Miroku." Both Kagome and Inuyasha murmured. The two looked at each other in surprise, then glared at each other and looked the opposite way.

"Sango my Sweet," Miroku said starting a conversation. " I'm not sure if I had the pleasure of introducing you to my best friend." He gently placed both their tray down, and placed his hand onto her lower back, gently swinging Sango in front of Inuyasha and smiled.

"Inuyasha? Meet the Wonderfully, beautifully, intelligently-" as Miroku complimented Sango, no one noticed his hand which rested gently on her lower back was slowly slipping. Not even Sango, for she was too flushed and focused on hearing the endless list of compliments being thrown at her. However, she came to her senses once she felt that familiar squeeze. Automatically, he hand had back smacked Mirokus' face.

"STUPID PERVERT!" she yelled, causing Inuyasha and Kagome to laugh out loud simultaneously. Again, the two noticed this and stopped, huffing and looked the opposite way, angrily on Kagomes' part. Miroku just held his face and grinned.

"Uh-right. Inuyasha, this is Sango Hiraikotsu, Sango, Inuyasha Takahashi." he introduced.

Sango smiled, leaving no trace of her previous anger, and shook the hand of the sweetly smiling Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha, it's nice to meet you."

"Thank You. It's also a _pleasure_ meeting you aswell." He so innocently and politely said with a calm, yet slightly gruff voice. Sango just smiled, then went back to her tray. Sango just looked at him as he and Miroku went ahead and got there lunches.

"Kagome, I am astonished." Sango said. Kagome just glared at the distant figure of the laughing Inuyasha with narrowed eyes.

"I know right? He's SO-"

"SWEET and POLITE!" Sango cut off with a large smile.

Kagomes' jaw dropped and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"_What_ ? 'sweet' and 'polite'? SANGO THIS IS WHAT I MEANT!! It was ALL a cover up!"

Sango rolled her eyes and paid for both there lunches, since it was her turn.

"Kagome, I find that really hard to believe after what I've just bared witness to."

"That bastard is TWO-FACED! He was being a phony!" Kagome yelled as they walked over and sat down at there usual table with there other friends Rin Orahime, Ayame Takekura, Yumi Takeda, Eri Mitoko and Ayumi Matsuboro.

"What Bastard is she complaining about _this_ time?" laughed Rin. Rin was a senior girl. A bit taller then Kagome. She had dark brown hair, accompanied by with a green flower clip on the top right of her head, that fell to her mid back and was flipped, as if she had it done from the salon. Her eyes were big and brown, that shone with the glee of a child in a candy store. Rin wore a long sleeved, that clung tight to her curvy body and tight dark blue jeans with white uptowns. (A/N: I'm not sure if I'll go into detail with EVERY person that doesn't have a big role in the story. Lol, uber lazy.. OOP! Back to the story!!)

Kagome just looked at Rin, who in turn shoved some fries into her mouth and smiled widely.

"What? I was just asking, gosh!" Rin laughed, followed by the table.

"Shut up Rin." Kagome said as if a bored zombie.

"Oooo!" instigated the entire table (excluding both Rin and Kagome).

"Geez, what crawled up YOUR hiney hole?" Rin asked in an offended tone, taking a weak bite out of her burger.

"Sorry, Rin. I'm just not in the mood for jokes."

"Well why not?" came that all too familiar gruff and scruffy voice. The girls all smiled when they saw Kagomes' once dead face spring back to life. Kagome turned her head around so quick, she cracked her neck, however ignored it since it was-

"KOUGA!" Kagome beamed. Kouga gave that famous perfect-fanged half grin half smirk of his and sat down next to his woman, wrapping a strong arm around her waist. The entire time she faced Kouga, Kagome had just been smiling brightly and watched his every move.

"Jesus Kags, stop looking' at me like that would'ja? It's kinda giving me the creeps." Kouga laughed. 'Oh GOD his laugh' thought Kagome, as she sighed dreamily.

As well as Ayame, Yumi , Eri and Ayumi.

Hey, he was hot and popular.

"Hey Kouga!" Ayame blurted out of nowhere, grinning like a cute little girl. It took Kouga some time to register that the red head said something. His smile instantly dropped.

"What?…OH! Uh, yea...hey uhhh…ummm...wait, don't tell me."

"Ayame." she said, still smiling.

"No, WAIT, wait…you're like, in my gym class right? I KNOW I know your name…"

"It's Ayame."

"Gah, dammit!'" Kouga grunted as he removed his arm from Kagomes waist and used them as a prop for holding his head. He closed his eyes tightly trying to think of what her name was.

"Kouga-kun, it's Ayame…" she said, with a serious face. The girls were just laughing now. It's amazing how this idiot made it as a junior. It was amazing how he passed elementary school, wasn't learning to remember names a basic back then? Isn't it natural for ANYONE to remember names of people you see everyday?

"Kouga!" started Sango. " She TOLD you her name's-"

"Sango SHUT UP! Dammit I JUST had it!" he was tapping his head with his fist and still had his eyes tightly shut.

Sango just laughed, was this guy REALLY that stupid, or was he just kidding?

"KOUGA! My NAME is Ayame-"

"DAMMIT AYAME, I JUST HAD it! But You girls just HAD to keep YAPPING! And THANKS to YOU all, I JUST forgot what Ayame's NAME was!"

The girls, and some of those that had been listening in on them, had shocked, amused looks on their face. Mr. Perfect was dumb as FUCK!!

DUMBER than fuck!

Did he NOT just notice he said Ayame's name, like, twice!!

Kouga, being frustrated, abruptly got up from the lunch table and slammed it with his fists, before glaring at everyone, even Kagome. This caught the entire cafeteria's attention.

"DAMN YOU ALL! Now Ayame thinks I'm an ASSHOLE, cause I couldn't remember her NAME!! Ayame, my deepest apologies." He said softly said.

The table, and onlookers, couldn't believe this. Now, Kouga could be a funny guy at times, but THIS? It looked as if he was serious.

"HER/MY NAME IS AYAME!!!!!!!!!" the girls yelled.

Kouga, not expecting this widened his eyes, then furrowed his eyebrows.

"WHO the FUCK are you CURSING at?!" he yelled. " How DARE you all call me an AYAME!….Whatever the hell THAT is…" he said in an offended voice

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"DAMN YOU ALL! Now Ayame thinks I'm an ASSHOLE, cause I couldn't remember her NAME!! Ayame, my deepest apologies." they overheard Kouga yell.

"What a DUMBASS that guy is!" laughed Inuyasha as he continued to watch Kougas' Stupid Fest from behind him. Miroku only chuckled.

"Yep, that's our High School idiot alright." Miroku calmly stated as he sipped his Sprite.( don't own, lol)

"Well I figured _that _much. Who is he anyway?" Inuyasha said as he slurped his 4th bowl of Ramen.

"That RE-RE yonder is Kouga Ookami. He's a wolf demon who happens to be Mr. Popular around here. Especially with the ladies. He's perfect and everybody loves him. He's a senior too, _and_ also Captain of both the Football team and the Soccer team."

"Well damn, Miroku, I just asked his name, I didn't want his entire HISTORY." laughed Inuyasha, followed by Miroku.

Grinning, Inuyasha turned around and just looked at Kouga. Soon his grin died.

"What a Dumb- Ass- LOOSER,!! What GUY _ARGUES_ with a bunch _GIRLS_ ANY way?"

Suddenly, all eyes were on Inuyasha, which made Inuyasha's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Apparently, he said that last phrase when Kouga and the Girls had stopped yelling at each other, and everybody had been anticipating the next move.

Kouga's brows deeply furrowed, as he slowly turned towards the back tables where he heard that bold voice come from.

"WHO said that…" he asked, his voice a venomous tone.

Inuyasha looked towards Miroku to tell him a rude comment, but found Miroku gone.

"What the…" Inuyasha muttered. He looked side to side, then under the table.

"…Can You explain to me _why_ you're under the table for? Miroku?" he asked.

Miroku meekly shrugged and grinned ever so weakly.

"Heh, heheheh…did YOU know, that cowering under a table is _the best way _to prevent and slash or avoid an in school accident? Food fights for example?"

Inuyasha just looked at him for a second before shaking his head. Miroku was a weird one.

"WHO THE _HELL_ SAID THAT!! HAVE THE BALLS TO COME OUT FROM THE CROWD!!" Ordered Kouga.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and calmly slid his tray from him, while rolling his eyes. It was that time again, where Inuyasha would have to shut up and shut **down **another guy who thought to highly of himself. Slowly, Inuyasha turned around (he sat where the Kouga action occurred behind him, incase you didn't get it. ) Inuyasha made an audible sigh, as he stood up, instantly catching Kouga's eye, and boredly stuffed his hands into his super baggy blue jeans. He tilted his head to the side and just looked at Kouga bored. Annoyed by the calmness of Inuyasha, Kouga growled lightly, but loud enough for people to hear.

"Who the HELL are you, I haven't seen YOU around before." Kouga said.

Inuyasha just cocked a curious brow, then sighed.

"Well, If you haven't seen me around before, I must obviously be NEW here." This earned some giggles. Inuyasha, resisted the urge to smirk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ok Sango, WATCH him! He'll PROVE to you HIMSELF what a bastard he really is." Kagome harshly whispered, never taking her narrowed glaring eyes off him. Sango just rolled her eyes.

"Kags, I -"

"WATCH!!"

"OK, Ok, I'm watching!" Sango said as she glued her eyes onto the two hounds (lmao!!)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Don't get smart with ME, do you have _any_ clue as to who I am?" Kouga growled as he jerked his thumb towards himself. Inuyasha, having overheard Kagome's rough whispering to Sango, decided to be as calm as possible. Just to make that bitch look even dumber.

"Actually, I do know who you are. Kouga Ookami." Inuyasha calmly stated. This mad Kouga give a cocky smirk and cross his arms.

"Well then, if you know who I am, then you MUST know your place here, 'cause _this _school runs under MY law. I'M the King of The Wolf Pack. So I suggest you watch yourself newbie." Kouga spat. Inuyasha sighed and calmly walked up to Kouga, swerving his way around the tables with his hands still in his pockets. As soon as he reached Kouga, who instantly dropped his smirk, Inuyasha calmly looked at Kouga with a serious face.

"Listen Ookami. I'm not here to start trouble. But if you're the so-called King around here, don't expect _me_ to be grovelin' at your feet. If you don't like it, then just stay the hell away from me. You don't start shit, and their won't _be_ shit. Got it?"

The students all awed at this magnificent display of bravery. No new guy has ever tried to over match the popularity power of Kouga. This OBVIOUSLY mad the wolf demon mad.

"Who are YOU to law down the law to ME?!" Kouga growled as he roughly shoved Inuyasha back by his shoulders. Normally, he'd attack the person like a rabid starving coyote would attack a defenseless new born rabbit, but another glance at the anxious Kagome, brought him to his senses. He wouldn't let that bitch win.

"You your_self_ obviously have no clue as to who _I _am wolf boy." Inuyasha non-chalantly stated, STILL with his, now fists, in his pockets.

"Why don't you fucking enlighten me then."

Inuyasha gave Kouga that famous smirk of his.

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi."

Soon enough the cafeteria had sprung to life, as the students began murmuring loudly about the fact that _Inuyasha Takahashi _had graced the school with his presence. Youngest heir of the multi-trillionaire tycoon InuTaisho Takahashi and baby brother of the ever sexy Sesshomaru Takahashi. Even Kouga had been surprised that this super rich kid would grace Shiki-Tama High with his presence. Sure, the school had a couple few rich kids. But Inuyasha being topped them _all_.

"Wait a minute…you mean the _Half-Breed_ MUTT Inuyasha Takahashi?!" Kouga exclaimed. Seeing Kouga's surprise made Inuyasha smirk even more.

To add to Kouga's surprise, Inuyasha leaned closer to him and whispered darkly into his ear,

"And you know what _else_ wolf-shit?…not ONLY am I gonna take that filthy crown of yours and use it to wipe my ass with, but I'm also gonna take your spot as 'King' around here. You'll be but a memory just..like..that." Inuyasha snapped for emphasis. He leaned back away from Kouga, and chuckled softly at Kouga's angry and at the same time worried expression.

"Well Kouga," Inuyasha said loud enough to get peoples attention, yet soft enough to make it seem as if he was having an outdoor conversation, and with a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry for calling you a looser, I have no idea what came over me. It was my fault for arousing your anger. I hope we can be civil about this, and just forget about this. Possibly even become buds. What do you say?" Inuyasha asked as he held out a hand. Kouga just stared a it like it was his worst nightmare come true. But not wanting to loose his title as a gentlemen, Kouga shook it, darkly glaring at the sweet looking Inuyasha.

'You're a clever two faced son of a bitch, mutt. No way am I gonna let you take away my spot. I'll expose you for the real dog-turd that you are.' Kouga thought as he let go of Inuyasha's hand and watched him walk of back to his seat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
N  
N  
N  
N  
N  
A  
A  
A  
A  
A  
A  
P  
P  
P  
P  
P

TBC!!! HALLER!!! My 4th pappin' chapter of UNAPPRECIATED. I apologize, this chapter took longer to right. School's been getting at me, so I hope you all understand. This chappie wasn't really funny, but I'm sure it was funnier then the last. Again, This one (hopefully) is SURE to be updated a lot quicker than the others!!! So don't you worry for another one of those 2 year gaps until the next chapter!! Just keep on reviewing!!!

**AND TO THE READERS (LOVEZ YA!!) IF YOU WANNA FEED SOME IDEAS INTO THIS STORY, I'M SO UP FOR SUGGESTIONS, AND I'LL ADD THEM, OK? THANX!!!! AND PLEAZE!! MORE REVIEWS!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Harmless Prank and The Dean

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Its NaTasha again, and THIS is the FIFTH chapter. Ayah!!! I've NEVER made it up to the fifth chapter before. Neither have I gone so quickly through a top of the head, UN PLANNED story!! Before I begin with the goods THIS time, I would like to give thanks to the spark****S**** of motivation, my now FIVE reviewer, KUDOS TO;**

**1-) !!! MyInuYashaObsession !!!**

**Even MORE GOLDEN KUDOS TO YOU MyInuYashaObsession !!!**

**P.S. Oh don't worry, its not gonna be Kouga/Kag for long lol. But yea they are considered the sweetest ( and most popular) couple…for now! MwahahahaAGH!!…sorry… lol**

**2-) !!! Bankostu'chic !!!**

**KUDOS TO YOU bankotsu'chic !!!**

**P.S. Weeellll, since you said please TWICE.. A'right! lol**

**3-) !!! Inuyasha-Lover513**

**GOLDEN KUDOS TO YOU Inuyasha-Lover513 !!!**

**P.S. Yea I KNOWW! I dunno what possessed me to make him two-faced like that but it sure helps this story, lol.! Thanks for reviewing TWICE.**

**4-) !!! gopher-guts7 !!!**

**GOLDEN KUDOS TO YOU gopher-guts7!!!**

**P.S. OMG, REALLY?!?! Ohm THANX! You just MADE MY DAY! Outta all the others MINE caught your INTREST!?!?! Thnx!!**

**5-) !!! Kagome1322 !!!**

**KUDOS TO YOU Kagome1322 !!!**

**P.S. Lol, yea I know, Yash being a gentlemen, its ALL an act though lol. Oh yea and about Miroku. Yea he hasn't….yet. Miroku has his times, lol. But if you really want it, I can perhaps toss it in. lol!!**

**6-) !!! Yasha-girl !!!**

**GOLDEN KUDOS TO YOU Yasha-girl !!!**

**P.S. AWESOME!?! REALLY?!? No, YOU ROCK! And thanks for the tip. I just be rushing without spell checking it, so I can post it up for you guys, but I'll proof read it ok?**

**AND…**

**7-) !!! Satin's Angel !!!**

**KUDOS TO YOU Satin's Angel !!!**

**P.S. Anytime! ****J**

**I Love You ALL!!!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**And now for the tale**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Inuyasha the series or anything Inuyasha… : sucks….. **

**ENJOY!!!!!**

**Unappreciated**

**Chapter 5:Harmless Prank and The Dean**

**When we last left off:**

_"Well Kouga," Inuyasha said loud enough to get peoples attention, yet soft enough to make it seem as if he was having an outdoor conversation, and with a sweet smile._

_"I'm sorry for calling you a looser, I have no idea what came over me. It was my fault for arousing your anger. I hope we can be civil about this, and just forget about this. Possibly even become buds. What do you say?" Inuyasha asked as he held out a hand. Kouga just stared at it like it was his worst nightmare come true. But not wanting to loose his title as a gentlemen, Kouga shook it, darkly glaring at the sweet looking Inuyasha._

_'You're a clever two faced son of a bitch, mutt. No way am I gonna let you take away my spot. I'll expose you for the __real__ dog-turd that you are.' Kouga thought as he let go of Inuyasha's hand and watched him walk off back to his seat._

* * *

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDDBDBD

* * *

"Dude, that was _so_ totally WICKED!" laughed Miroku as Inuyasha sat down with a content smirk. "And I mean that both literally and metaphorically speaking."

Inuyasha just chuckled as he gulped down the rest of his soda.

"That royal asshole had it comin', I just delivered a little earlier than he had expected." he laughed.

"Well, now you've made an enemy of both Kagome _and _Kouga. How do feel?" Miroku asked with the voice of an announcer man, as he held an imaginary mic to the smirking Inuyasha.

"I feel pretty damn good!" he replied holding his chin up high.

"Anything you'd like to tell to the people back home watching?"

"Yea…I gotta take a deuce. Where's the bathroom at Roku?" Inuyasha asked with a contorted face as he grasped his stomach. Miroku gave him a disgusted look and quickly stood up to usher his needy friend towards the nearest bathroom.

The second Inuyasha had sat down from embarrassing the love of her life, Kagome had been glaring a storm of daggers at him.

"That…_dog monkey_ of an asshole is _good_. Not ONLY did he disrespect me and Miroku, who's supposedly his _best friend_, but he goes so far as to humiliate my KOUGA as well! And everybody _still _thinks he's a saint!" Kagome growled. Her friends just kept laughing.

"Kags," started Yuka, "You gotta admit, Kouga _so_ had it coming!" she laughed

"Yea, I mean, Kouga thinks he runs shit here." Sango added, also with laughter.

"Sure, he's the most popular guy around but SOMEbody needed to show him that he's not God." laughed Rin.

"Even though he _totally_ deserves to be treated like a god." 'Ayame 'thought' with a shy smile.

The table was silent and everybody directed their eyes to the lost in her own world Ayame. They all just looked at her oddly. It took Eri to throw a handful of fries at her face, after about two silent minutes, to bring Ayame back to Shiki -Tama High. Ayame looked at Eri, then everybody else, and just blinked.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" She asked.

"What makes you think Kouga deserves to be treated like a god?" Rin curiously asked. She always had her suspicions about Ayame. She just always dismissed it since Ayame always denied everything. And to an annoying extreme.

"Why do you ask? Who the hell said anything like _that_!? Why are guys interrogating me?! NO! I DON'T LIKE KOUGA! WHY THE **FUCK **DO YOU GUYS KEEP ASKING ME THAT SAME QUESTION!?!"

Everyone just looked at her as Ayame kept screaming. She even stood up and glared at everyone with her fangs bared and her left brow twitching.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS BULL! If you NEED me, I'll be in the LIBRARY!" she roared. Then she packed her things and angrily, as well as hurriedly, stomped out of the cafeteria.

The table looked at the direction Ayame left with wide-eyed worried, and surprised, expressions on their face. It just stayed like that. The entire table in silence, all still.

…….

…….

…….

"You ladies, know I'm still here right? Like, I heard EVERYTHING you said about me. How the hell could you all ignore my presence like that?" Kouga asked. His gruff, calmed voice breaking the silence. Everyone turned to face him.

"…What?" he innocently asked.

"Nothing." Rin dismissed.

"Man, Ayame gets weirder and weirder every year." Ayumi said.

"More like every WEEK to me." added Yuki

"Yea I know." Sango agreed with a worried voice. "What the hell was all _that_ about _any_way? Nobody was asking her any other questions."

"And you know what _else_ is weird?" Kouga cut in. The girls looked at him as a sign for him to continue.

"She ALWAYS says 'Hi' to me when I pass her in the hallways…but I NEVER know what her name is. I KNOW I have a CLASS with her, but.. I don't know, she's just weird."

"….What?" the ladies said with a deadpan face, and matching tone.

"Kouga," Sango nodded. "Just...shut the hell up."

How the HELL is this DUMBASS the captain of both the Soccer and Football team? He's TOO dumb to even remember a name that's been said like, twenty times in 5 minutes!!!

Unbelievable.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo In The Bathroom ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

As soon as Inuyasha and Miroku were walking down the secluded halls, Miroku turned and faced his friend, who had taken a deep interest with his nails.

"Inu," he started with a serious tone.

"Yep?" he continued while still observing his claws rather.

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

The tone of Mirokus' voice took Inuyasha's attention. He stopped his march, causing Miroku to stop as well and just stared worriedly at him.

"Miroku…if the question your going to ask me, is what I _think_ it is, I just wanna-" he was cut off by Mirokus' laughter.

"I KNOW what you think what I was going to ask you, and I assure you it's not anything NEAR what I wanted to ask!"

Inuyasha sighed and laughed, as they continued their journey to the bathroom.

"Which TOTALLY reminds me, how far IS the damn bathroom ANYway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh stop complaining, we're here. I just wanted to take you to the BEST bathroom in the entire school." Miroku said with a sweet smile, which, kinda freaked Inuyasha out. Miroku just chuckled and gently pushed him through the bathroom doors. Inuyasha poked his head back out and asked,

"Hey aren't you gonna come in?"

Miroku just leaned on the wall next to the bathroom door and just posted up on it with his arms crossed.

"Nah, I'll wait for you right here, public bathrooms are one of my phobias." he calmly stated.

Inuyasha just slowly stared at him, however accepted it and walked back in to drop his load.

A sly and sinister smirk crept onto Mirokus' face, as he turned towards the bathroom door and looked at the picture.

"Yep, that's **definitely** the Inuyasha I remember. Dumber than a newborn baby taking an advanced Harvard Calculus class." he said to himself, as he looked down and shook his head, while chucking.

"What dumb ass doesn't look at the signs of the bathroom doors of a new school he's never BEEN to?"

Miroku looked at his watch. The period had about fifteen minutes left. Around this time, girls decided to leave the cafeteria so they could re-fix themselves. You know, redo their make-up, or change _things_, re-fix their hair and all the other girly shit they do to look better slash fresher. As if most of them needed to anyway **(a/n: omg, I ALWAYS do that. Lol, uh, yea, sorry!!) . **Usually, it was the quickest that had first dibs to the stalls and front rows to the mirror. Sure, their were other bathrooms. But they were either too far from their next classes, or they were just too dirty compared to THIS one, which by the way, was the BIGGEST one in the entire school. And it had the best lighting in comparison to the others.

"Any second now." Miroku muttered as he looked at his diamond encrusted silver Mercedes watch. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure theirs such a thing. If not, we'll pretend there is. Ok?) **At that moment, the sound of doors slamming into a wall echoed throughout the halls, making that devious smirk reappear onto Mirokus' face. Soon, the grounds began to shake. The Mid Day stampede. Miroku always appeared around this time as well.

'Girls, girls GIRLS, just **running** to get through to the bathroom. They're so much in a rush, they _never_ notice if something-or someone- is touching and rubbing up on them. AHH, what a dream.' Miroku thought with a gleeful look of joy on his face.

'Can't wait till we get good weather…all those mini skirts just waiting to be lifted.'.

Miroku looked to his right to see the cloud of dust getting closer. His hands, which were twitching with anticipation, got ready.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!! "

" MOVE!!! "

" YOU'RE IN THE WAY YOU BITCH!! "

" SHUT THE FUCK UP AND MOVE!!! "

" OW YOU STEPPED ON MY HAND!! "

" STUPID HEFFER MOVE!! "

Those were the remarks that Miroku caught during his daily grope fest. He had that stupid look of heavenly bliss as his hands smacked, pinched, rubbed and squeezed legs, thighs, breasts and his ever favorite ass **( A/N: GOSH what a perv…lol)**.

"Man am I gonna miss this once I graduate. Hmm… maybe I can ask the administrations office of colleges I had in mind if…" Of course, as miroku thought on the subject while automatically doing what he does with those hands of his, he seemed to not have realized who he had just assaulted. Two of them in fact stop with a bewildered look on their faces and turned to look at Miroku.

" HEHEHEE…and with those anatomy classes where we have to study on others of the opposite sex!! YES! And an ART class, where there are willing, _and exotically beautiful_, young ladies that strip into their **birthday** suits and **pose** as **I **draw EVERY luscious curve to-"

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!!" the two girls yelled, bringing Miroku back.

" Uhhh…wait what- AHH!!" he screamed as he was punched by what he thought were two small, but super strong rockets and went flying into the wall, getting stuck into a Miroku sized crater

"..uhnn…" he moaned in pain as his nose and head started to bleed. Sango dusted off her hands as Kagome crossed her arms and huffed, glaring daggers at the swirly eyed 'monk'.

"God Miroku is there ANYthing that crosses your mind that _doesn't_ involve molesting girls?" Sango asked annoyed.

"Why Sango, if I weren't bleeding and in such agonizing pain right now, I'd confidently assume that you're jealous." Miroku said with a smile as he crawled out of his hole, holding onto his head and back.

"W-HWHAT?! WHAT are you TALKING about? I am NOT jealous about ANYthing, why WOULD I be, you stupid leech?!" Sango boomed. Somehow she stared getting all pink and sweaty. Kagome couldn't help but turn away and giggle, which caught her the glare from Sango. Miroku Just chuckled.

SUDDENLY-

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!" and "OH KAMI-SAMA!!! WHAT _IS_ THAT!!!!!" as well as "OH MY EYES!!! IT BURNS MY EYESS!!!" along with "OH MERCIFUL GOD WHY?! I BREATHED IT IN!!!!" by the girls.

Sango and Kagome looked horrified at the girls bathroom door.

"Oh my gosh Sango, what's going on?!" Kagome asked petrified

"I dunno, should we go in?" Sango asked. "It's sounds like someone's killing them!!"

The two girls worriedly looked at each other and nodded. As they were about to bum-rush into the bathroom, they were held back by a strong set of hands on there shoulders. They both turned back and saw a giggling Miroku.

"Mi-ROKU let GO, we HAFTA save them!!!" Kagome said as she threw his hand off. Sango followed but both were soon stopped and pulled back. Miroku was now laughing his ass off, earning him the look of being inhuman from Sango.

"Why the hell are you laughing? Since WHEN didn't you care about your fellow female classmates?!" Sango angrily asked.

With a insanely ecstatic look, with a matching childish grin, Miroku giggled behind his hand and snickered.

"Because…giggle giggle … it's just a harmless prank! snicker snicker."

…

…

…

"Miroku, you have completely lost your damn mind." Sango said deadly.

"A prank?" Kagome asked.

Soon enough the girls hurriedly flooded out of the bathroom with pained faces. When the last of the herd left, Miroku continued to laugh out loud this time.

"Miroku what's going ON? WHAT did you **put** in their!?" Kagome demanded.

"Not _what_ but rather _who_." Miroku slyly said. The two girls looked at him with lost, confused faces. Soon enough, a very pink Inuyasha came out, his hands clasped together, ears drooped, and a large embarrassed frown. His head was bowed but the girls could see the embarrassment as clearly as you could see his white hair from a distance of 500 feet. **(A/N: iono…)**.

"YOU PERV!!" Kagome yelled as she shoved Inuyasha hard. A face of pure disgust on her face. Inuyasha just drooped his head lower.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was the girls bathroom. I should've guessed that it was one of Miroku's pranks when he told he wouldn't come in with me because he had 'a phobia of public bathrooms'." Inuyasha said with a soft and sad voice. Mirokus' laughter instantly died as his jaw fell open and his eyes widened. As the two girls whipped their bodies towards Miroku's direction, Sango slowly advancing towards him, Miroku stuttered to find the right words. His frightened eyes flew to Inuyasha,, who was evilly grinning at him.

"You IDIOT!! Sango yelled as she started beating Miroku with her fists. Kagome had been stopped in _her_ advancing, since she knew that this was usually Sangos' department. Both her and Inuyasha had just stood there in shock at how Sango kept doing all these…wrestling moves.

'She is SO violent!' both Inuyasha and Kagome simultaneously thought.

"WHY-DO YOU HAVE-TO BE- SUCH A DUMB- STUPID- IDOT?!" yelled Sango between hits.

"OW!! SANGO-ITAI!!-WAIT- No SANG- GAHH!! SANGO HE'S LAUGHING!!!" Miroku yipped between belts.

Meanwhile, during the abuse of Miroku, Kouga seemed to appear out of nowhere and snaked his arm around Kagomes' waist.

"What'd I miss?" he asked in his gruff voice as he stared at Kagome with an amused look.

"Nothing really, Miroku just tricked Inu-Looser into walking into the girls bathroom and he happened to be taking a number 2!" Kagome explained through her laughter. Kouga in response chuckled and turned his head to face Inuyasha.

"What DUMBASS doesn't look at the signs of a bathroom before walkin' in it?" Kouga laughed.

"Yea, what a real dumbass…he he he." Inuyasha chuckled through gritted teeth.

"Well anyway," Kouga continued as he hugged Kagome closer to his body. "What say you and I go out tonight?"

Kagome smiled while biting her lower lip and looked around as if she was thinking about it.

"Hmmm, I don't know…it depends. What are we doing?" she 'sweetly' asked.

Inuyasha could only inwardly gag. He couldn't help but feel like the third wheel, Miroku had that girl Sango, the two losers Kagome and Wolf Turd, and then there was Inuyasha.

'Hmmm…I wonder what would happen if…' Inuyasha mischievously thought as he looked at the two canoodling couple that was Kagome and Kouga.

"So it's a date then." Kagomes' voiced broke.

"Hey Inuyasha, you wanna come?" asked Miroku.

"Huh?" was Inuyasha's brilliant response.

"Pay attention instead of ogling my girlfriend. He asked if you wanna come on our group date."

Oh, how Inuyasha wanted to give him a verbal tongue lashing, but, it would ruin his cover with Sango and … well, yea, just Sango.

"As much _fun_ as that sounds, I'd rather not be a third wheel. Thanks."

"NONSENSE, you can bring any girl along. Just, not Sango. She's _my_ date." Miroku said as he wrapped an arm around Sango's shoulders and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sango just looked at him for a couple seconds with a look that clearly stated, 'Are you dumb, or just dumb?' Soon enough she took hold of his hand and unwrapped his arm from her body then threw his arm away from her reach.

"How many times do I tell you to keep those things off of me? And two? It's NOT a date. We're just accompanying Kouga and Kags. GOT IT?" Sango furiously said. Miroku just looked at her, then slowly and smugly smiled.

"Sango…you are TERRIBLE at hiding your affections for me." That just made Sango roll her eyes and walk away.

"Kags, I'm in the café." Sango stated.

"Well," Inuyasha started after a few minutes of silence. ": Who am I goin with then?"

"I **got** you Inu, I _got_ you. You don't hafta worry about a thing 'cause I'M on it. I'm gonna hook you **up**!!" Miroku stated as he pounded his chest twice then pointed at his hanyou friend. The three just stared at him with a questionable look. Inuyasha then just blinked thrice and nodded his head no.

"Miroku, if you ever talk like, or DO stuff like that again, it gives me the right to slap the shit outta you."

"Right." Miroku agreed. "So, I'll bring along a nice girl you can take along with you on our nice group date and-"

"Uh, Roku, as much brotherly love I have for you, I'd rather let this loser," Inuyasha pointed to Kouga, " pick me my date then trust you in doing it."

"HEY!!" Kouga cut, however was ignored.

"So what say we let ME pick the girl, just tell me when and where."

"NO!" Kouga once again cut in. "I don't think you're _worthy_ enough to join us anymore, especially with that comment of-"

"I _**coulda**_ sworn I was _talking_, to Mi_roku_…" Inuyasha said with an attitude as he tilted his head towards Kouga and blinked twice.

"THANKS." Inuyasha said, returning his focus to a snickering Miroku. "So-"

"LISTEN Dog Breath!" Kouga boomed as he ripped Kagome off away from his body as hew stomped his way in front of Inuyasha, gripping the hanyous' shoulder in the process. Inuyasha arrogantly smirked as he realized he was getting under Kouga's skin. Inuyasha then looked at the clock between the two halls, allowing his smirk to widen.

" I have had up to HERE-" Kouga said raising his hands high above his head. At that second the bell rang and the halls were once again flooded. However all movement ceased and eyes were rested upon the two male demons. Kouga noticing the sudden deadness of the sea, looked up curiously, his hand still in the air.

"KOUGA D. OOKAMI !" Boomed the voice of what seemed to be an angered God. But was really the frightening voice of-

" Gasp D-D-Dean Castellano **(A/N: actual Dean of my school ****J****, note ALL you are about to read is his real personality, around the dudes of our school)**" stuttered Kouga.

"What the HELL are you fucking doin' to that student?" boomed the mighty, and very raspy due to his constant yelling voice. This man was feared by the males of the school. He was muscular overly tanned making him seem to have a Latin background. He had a full head of spiky pepper colored head of hair and matching goatee. This man had more power than that of the principle. He was also the coach of the football and soccer team.

"Dean C-Castellano, I- I can explain-" Kouga stuttered, immediately dropping his hands to his sides

"Explain WHAT, you're gonna fuckin' beat up a new kid?" Castellano's powerful voiced continued to boom.

"I-Who said anything about beating him up?! I-"

"You sayin I'm blind and retarded? The HELL'S a matter with you, you dumb ass? Who do you think you are, tryna beat this kid up?" with that Castellano tightly gripped Kouga's pointed ears. You could tell because Castellano's teeth where clenched tight. Mind you, this man Castellano is Human. He struck fear even within the hearts of demons. Kagome couldn't help but let out a giggle. It wasn't everyday, again, she saw her boyfriend, and the current King of Shiki Tama High, have tears winking out the corners of his eyes. Castellano was a funny guy.

"Cas, **(A/N: short for Castellano, seriously)** I wasn't going to do ANYTHING to him just talk and threaten him. I SWEAR!" Kouga said while trying to hide his sobs. This jus made Cas twist his ear around and shoved it out of his grasp, back smacking him after.

"Aren't you a little old for Bullying dumb ass? Threaten just made it better! I should kick your ass but I won't. Think twice before you try and mess with someone, GOT IT!"

Kouga furiously nodded his head yes and with a final back smack, Castellano left while trying to shoo everyone out the halls because the late bell rang near two minutes ago, eventually leaving a teary eyed red faced Kouga, a smugly smirking Inuyasha, and giggling Miroku and Kagome. As soon as Cas was completely out of the halls, Kouga glared at all three. Particularly at the hanyous. He then pointed a finger at Inuyasha's face **(A/N: Think of the monkey from Family Guy ****J**and said,

"You rotten little bastard, I'll kick your **ass** for having embarrassed me TWICE! I swear you'll get yours." he threatened. His glare shifted to Kagome and. . .

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
N  
N  
N  
N  
N  
A  
A  
A  
A  
A  
A  
P  
P  
P  
P  
P

TBC!!! Iight !!! My 5th pappin' chapter of UNAPPRECIATED. I apologize, this chapter took longer than it should have. School's been getting at me, so I hope you all understand. But now that it's over, I'll have more time for you guys. This chappie wasn't really funny, but I'm trying. Again, This one (hopefully) is SURE to be updated a lot quicker than the others because I'm already starting Chapter 6 !!! So don't you worry for another one of those 2 year gaps!! Just keep on reviewing!!!

**AND TO THE READERS (LOVEZ YA!!) IF YOU WANNA FEED SOME IDEAS INTO THIS STORY, I'M SO UP FOR SUGGESTIONS, AND I'LL ADD THEM, OK? THANX!!!! AND PLEAZE!! MORE REVIEWS!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Enter Ms Kowaii

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Its NaTasha again, and THIS is the SIXTH chapter. SUWUUU!! I've NEVER made it up to the sixth chapter before. Neither have I gone so quickly through a top of the head, UN PLANNED story!! Before I begin with the goods THIS time, I would like to give thanks to the spark****S**** of motivation, my TWO reviewer, KUDOS TO;**

**1-) !!! x-PoisonousKisses-x !!!**

**You have just received your first KUDOS from me, thnx for being reviewer #1 for chapter 5 of this Tale. And don't worry, I gotchuu! ****J**

**2-) !!! InuyashaForever14 !!!**

**KUDOS to you InuyashaForever14**

**P.S. You really think I am?! Thnx!**

**Sux that I only got two reviews but I'm still lovin' it, and besides, I got 1560 HITS on this story, my highest was 435, which was still crazii! SO THNX**

**I Love You ALL!!!**

* * *

**And now for the tale… which I apologize for being short. I just wanted a cliffy. SORRY!!!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Inuyasha the series or anything Inuyasha… : sucks….. **

**ENJOY!!!!!**

**

* * *

Unappreciated ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Enter Ms.Kowaii**

* * *

**When we last left off:**

_"Cas, __**(A/N: short for Castellano, seriously)**__ I wasn't going to do ANYTHING to him just talk and threaten him. I SWEAR!" Kouga said while trying to hide his sobs. This jus made Cas twist his ear around and shoved it out of his grasp, back smacking him after._

_"Aren't you a little old for Bullying dumb ass? Threaten just made it better! I should kick your ass but I won't. Think twice before you try and mess with someone, GOT IT!"_

_Kouga furiously nodded his head yes and with a final back smack, Castellano left while trying to shoo everyone out the halls because the late bell rang near two minutes ago, eventually leaving a teary eyed red faced Kouga, a smugly smirking Inuyasha, and giggling Miroku and Kagome. As soon as Cas was completely out of the halls, Kouga glared at all three. Particularly at the hanyous. He then pointed a finger at Inuyasha's face __**(A/N: Think of the monkey from Family Guy **__**J**__and said,_

_"You rotten little bastard, I'll kick your __**ass**_

* * *

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDDBDBD

* * *

"And _you_!" Kouga venomously growled, as he stepped his way closer to his now worried girlfriend. 

"Not again." Miroku muttered as he rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms as he shifted his weight onto one leg. Inuyasha looked a Miroku with a curious raised brow.

"Again?" Inuyasha muttered, soon re-facing the couple again. 'Is he going to _hit_ her?' he thought.

"What the _hell_ is so damned FUNNY!" He practically roared the last part as he shoved Kagome with both hands by her shoulders. Kagome stumbled back some and glared at Kouga with a look of angered disbelief.

" What the hells your PROBLEM?!" She soon charged back at Kouga and shoved him as hard as she could, which made him stumble back as well, just not as far.

"YOU'RE my problem, who the fuck do you think you ARE laughing at Me?!" Kouga again roared. Kagome was about to yell again, until she realized that they were IN school, not to mention Miroku and Inuyasha were just watching, Inuyasha with a look of amusement on his face. Kagome, sighed and looked at the floor, then rested a hand on Kouga's chest.

"Kouga, not here, lets take it outside." Kagome gently said while giving him a slight push backwards. Only to have her hand swatted off. Kagome whimpered in surprise and caressed her pained hand. All of a sudden, the wrist of that hurt hand was roughly being clutched, and soon enough she was pulled so close to Kouga's chest, their nose's touched and she could feel his heartbeat.

"K-Kouga.." Kagome stuttered in a hushed voice.

"You know I hate being ordered. Don't try and overstep me." he growled. Before Kagome could even blink, Kouga's lips had roughly been pressed on hers. Forcing his tongue inside. At first it hurt Kagome. Miroku knew because it was an everyday thing and later she'd always talk about it, while Inuyasha could tell because of the barely audible whimpering. Soon enough he didn't hear it anymore. He looked at Kouga, who seemed to loosen up, because his hands seemed to just be just gently resting at her hips, while Kagomes' arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Yo, Inu, let's go to class, cause I myself get sick of just watching these two, 'sides, you're new and already 10 minutes late. What's your next class anyhow?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha with a look of now utter confusion, and disgust, fumbled around in his pockets in search of his schedule. Never even once blinking.

As soon as he took it out, Miroku snatched it and scanned the slip.

"Nice, we have the rest of the day together! Ironically so does Sango and Kagome there WITH us."

Hearing the fact that Kagome would now have EVERY class with him, brought him back to earth. An evil smirk found it's way onto his face as he soon followed Miroku down the hall to class.

"But be warned," Miroku said as he abruptly stopped and faced his half demon friend with a grim look. "Our next teacher is an extremely grody **(A/N: SEARCH THIS WORD ON DICTIONARY ORA AT **and frightening one."

"How bad can a teacher be?.." Inuyasha smugly asked. Miroku slowly nodded.

"You will soon know horror my friend." Miroku grimly stated. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as he let Miroku pull him to their next class.

* * *

IN MATH

* * *

Miroku turned the handle of the door to step in. As soon as his head appeared, Ms. Kowaii speed walked her way towards Miroku, a serious haunting facial expression on. Now, Miroku loved women. Even in the most unappealing types of women, Miroku could find at least two aspects of a woman that could be called somewhat sexy. But THIS one, everything about _this_ woman scared the shit out of him. 

Seeing Ms. Kowaii speed walk her unshapely sack of meat fat and fur made Miroku's eyes widen and his first thought was to run, which he attempted to do but he didn't get far. Apparently he forgot that Inuyasha was very close behind him, so the second Miroku tried to make a run for it, he crashed directly on top of Inuyasha. **( IMPORTANT A/N: Note that Kowaii in Japanese means Scared or Scary. Not to be confused with Kawaii which means cute. ****J**

"AH! DAMMIT MIROKU!!" the class heard.

"I-INU MOVE!! **MOOOVEE!**" The class then heard Miroku, his voice cracking due to his fear choking him laughed out loud as Ms. Kowaii ripped the door open and glared at Miroku.

"**MIROKU!! **Ms. Kowaii yelled, more like roared.

"AAHH!" Miroku shrieked like a girl.

"…huh-**AHH! WHAT THE HELL!?**" yelled another voice. Grabbing the class, and Ms. Kowaii's attention. She scanned a white Miroku, then placed her fists on…where ever her hips, if she had any, were.

"And, who might _you_ be…" Ms. Kowaii asked in a husky voice. Husky as in manly. As Ms. Kowaii asked this, she hauled Miroku up to his wobbly feet by his arm. Then held out a fat hairy, calloused hand to Inuyasha. While just looking at it in sheer disgust, he lightly nodded his head no and picked himself up. Then took a step behind the quivering Miroku.

" I, uh…I'm new, m-my names, Inu, yasha." he lowly muttered. As he spoke, he noticed Ms. Kowaii was looking him up and down, and even licked her fat overly rouged lips. What made it worse was that he could have sworn she licked over her thin yet still very noticeable moustache. Shivers ran down his spin, and goosebumps grew all over his skin.

"Mmm..well, I suppose this fine young man here is the reason you're LATE," she glared at Miroku , who flinched. "You're lucky, now GET to your seat."

Miroku flinched again and gave one nod, scurrying to his seat in the FAR back of the giggling class, next to the silently laughing Sango. Inuyasha was going to follow, but he was stopped when the mans hand rested, slapped down on in Inuyasha's opinion, on his chest.

'Oh, GOD this _things_ feeling on me.' he thought disgustedly as he felt the teacher's fingers massage his pecks.

"Where do you think _you're_ going so soon."

"Sir, I just wanted-"

"**I'm **a **woman**" Ms. Kowaii growled. The class giggled, trying hard to not laugh at how the student, who was once again was shielded by the door post, and Ms. Kowaii's fat, had confused the teacher's gender.

" Of COURSE, Ms, honestly in my opinion a well rounded, and eye attracting one at that." Inuyasha sweetly commented. Of course while Ms. Kowaii took it as a compliment, the class realized it had two meanings. And the weren't complimentary in the least bit.

"Mmm, _eye attracting_ you say… well, young sir, I must say I may enjoy you in the presence of my class this year. DO come in and introduce yourself to the class." Ms. Kowaii said as she whooshed her arm out in a way saying 'Do Come In'. as Inuyasha walked in, the class, again stared in awe. Ms. Kowaii closely followed behind him and as he stopped in front of the class, Ms. Kowaii tried squeezing her 379 pound self between he and her desk. Inuyasha just moved up because he knew this teach was trying to cop a feel on his ass.

"So, _Inuyasha…_ do tell us about yourself." she again asked huskily, propping her head on her hand and watching him with a smile.

"Uhh..right." He said turning away from the look she gave him. " Uh, well I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, yes, son of InuTaisho Takahashi, younger brother of the pompous asshole Sesshomaru Takahashi who eats babies and…well, I'm happy to have the pleasure of meeting you all, it's always nice meeting new people-" At that phrase, the door slammed open and in walked Kagome. Whose head was kept low.

"**KAGOME!!**" Ms. Kowaii roared. "You're 15 minutes late." she evilly stated. Kagome twiddled her thumbs and looked at her shoes.

" I..I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry_?" ms. Kowaii mimicked "You're always _sorry. _How bout you prove by not coming in LATE like you always do? Hmm? What's your excuse _this_ time? Your dog died? Pneumonia?"

A light blush appeared on Kagome's face as she nodded no.

"No, ma'am, I don't have a dog."

"WELL? What is it?"

"I-I, got sick. And I was in the bathroom?" This made Ms. Kowaii get up and walk, waddle rather, up to Kagome.

"You were in the Bathroom. Because you got sick. What? Sick of your boyfriend giving you HICKIES?" Ms. Kowaii boomed as she lifted up Kagome's neck.

"Low and behold, Hickies indeed." Inuyasha muttered with a light smirk. Kagome heard that and looked at him in shock.

"Lie to me again Higurashi, and it's to the principals. Take your seat." she huffed waddling back to her desk. Kagome, head still low, and a lovely cherry red blush on her face, walked. As soon as Ms. Kowaii sat, a smile came on her face, revealing rouge smudged yellow teeth.

"Continue dear." She said to Inuyasha.

" As I was saying earlier before the interruption. It's ALWAYS nice meeting new people. Like Ms. Sango back there," he smiled, causing Sango to smile back, then comfort Kagome. " and Lady Hickies- err, Kagome! Hi Kagome!" he waved with a gleaming grin. Kagome slowly raised her head up to look evilly at the half breed who was still grinning and waving.

"…hey." she unenthusiastically said. The class giggled.

"Believe it or not, next to Miroku, who I've known like, forever, Kagome might be my new best friend, she's so nice to me. Well, when she doesn't call me a bastard and doesn't threaten to make not only my school years but life a dark brooding miserable and torturous living hell that is." he said with a smile. Kagome's head shot up and her eyes widened. Inuyasha just smiled at her.

"But anyway, I feel like learning some math so, if any of you have questions, feel free to ask me. Ms.." he said looking behind him at the teacher. Her head shot up from looking at his ass and she cleared her throat.

"Uh- ehem, oh, M-Ms. Kowaii." she stuttered.

"The class is yours Ms. Kowaii." he stated as he walked to the back, where Miroku patted a desk, which happened to be behind Kagome. Ms. Kowaii stood and turned around to face the board as she roared to take out notebooks.

As Inuyasha slowly marched he smiled at Kagome who was just watching him, a hateful look on her face.

'I KNOW you're going to try something Mutt. Like you did back at Mr. Mitoga's class.' Kagome thought. However, Inuyasha just sat down and whipped a notebook and a pen out of his red Nike sac. Kagome kept her watchful glare on him, causing Inuyasha to slowly look up at her with a smirk.

"Kaggie poo, you can look at me all you want, just, not during my education time alright?" he smugly said. Kagome's brows furrowed

"Please mutt, the only reason I'm torturing myself by looking at you is because I KNOW you're going to try and do something to me when I least expect it." she retorted in a hushed, annoyed voice. Inuyasha just looked at her for a few seconds, then copied what Ms. Kowaii was writing while speaking in a low voice that was loud enough for Kagome to here.

" Well, if _you're _so smart, you'd realize that you're expecting it, which means I won't do anything. So, **you're** wasting your note taking time…and this could be a hunch, but I'm PRETTY sure you wouldn't wanna get Mr. Ugly up front any more mad at you then it already is so…be a good girl and, turn around." he smugly said with a smirk.

"Don't tell me what to-"

"HIGURASHIII!" boomed Ms. Kowaii, causing Kagome to jump and shriek a little, as she whipped her head forward.

"HAI!"

"Not ONLY do come in 15 to 17 minutes late, disrupt the class, LIE to my FACE, but you have the NERVE to distract our new student with your FLIRTING?! Have you no shame!"

"Ms. Kowaii-"

"You shameless child, and to CHEAT on a fine young male student such as Kouga-"

"NO, I'd NEVER Ms.-"

"**AND YOU STILL ATTEMPT TO CUT ME-**"…

Ms. Kowaii then just stopped yelling. Her eyes slowly widened and her jaw dropped.

"…Ms. Kowaii?" Kagome lowly called.

"……."

".. Ano…Ms. Kowaii?"

Ms. Kowaii's jaw slowly flapped as her fist slowly unclenched. A demon student ran up to Ms. Kowaii's still body and listened closely.

"….." then his eyes widened. "OH MY GOD!! SOME ONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!" the demon yelled.

"Kumai, what's wrong?" asked a human girl as she worriedly marched to the phone and began to dial.

"CALL A FREAKIN' AMBULANCE HER HEART IS-"

At that moment…Ms. Kowaii's body fell to the floor. The students gasped as they ran up to it. Inuyasha even walked up to the body. Soon enough his eyes widened and his ears pointed.

"Oh, my God…" Inuyasha muttered. His head slowly veered, followed by the class, and faced Kagome who stood up at her seat, her fingers twiddling and a look of unsure worry on her face.

"You Killed the teacher." he lowly stated as he heard the very last heartbeat die out.

The class was silent as they stared at Kagome with a disbelieved expression. Kagome looked as if she was about to cry.

"..H..Hwhat?…" she breathed. "…N-no, I-"

The class lowly began muttering and a student just ran out the room screaming help. Tears slowly began running down Kagomes' cheeks. Sango came and comforted her, as the class slowly backed away from the body.

"Sshhhhh, Kagome, it wasn't you, you did nothing." both Sango and Miroku assured the bawling Kagome.

Inuyasha just looked at her. On the floor. Crying on the floor. The world seemed to loose it's sound. He couldn't hear the sounds of Kagome's crying, nor the sounds of Security running in, nor the screams of other teachers and students who had ran into the room, nor the oncoming sounds of the police and ambulance.

Every sound seemed to die. Inuyasha just looked at the body, his eyes slightly narrowed in confusion. This couldn't be real. Kagome couldn't have…then he blinked as he looked away from the body.

'Kagome didn't kill her….I did.' Inuyasha thought as he recalled the entire scenario.

Sound soon came rushing in. The screaming, the sirens…Kagome's crying as the police hauled her up, placing her in handcuffs.

**

* * *

**

**OoOOo a Cliffy Kinda. Sorry, but I gotta do it. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O  
O

S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
N  
N  
N  
N  
N  
A  
A  
A  
A  
A  
A  
P  
P  
P  
P  
P

TBC!!! Iight !!! My 6th super interesting chapter of UNAPPRECIATED. I apologize, this chapter took longer than it should have. School's been getting at me, so I hope you all understand AND I JUST FOUND OUT IM GOING TO SUMMER SCHOOL!!!!IT NEVER ENDS!!!!.

Now that that's over, I'll have to make more time for you guys. This chappie wasn't really funny, kinda dramatic but I'm trying. Again, This one (hopefully) is SURE to be updated a lot quicker. So don't you worry for another one of those 2 year gaps!! Just keep on reviewing!!!

**AND TO THE READERS (LOVEZ YA!!) IF YOU WANNA FEED SOME IDEAS INTO THIS STORY, I'M SO UP FOR SUGGESTIONS, AND I'LL ADD THEM, OK? THANX!!!! AND PLEAZE!! MORE REVIEWS!!**


End file.
